Welcome to my life
by Pieri Alea
Summary: ¿Has tenido esa sensación de no pertenecer a ningún lugar?


_**Disclaimer: El mundo de Percy Jackson pertenece a Rick Riordan. **_

_**Esta historia participa en el reto "OC'S: Semidioses por el Mundo" del foro El Campamento Mestizo. Y está basada en la canción "Welcome to my life" de Simple Plan**_

**Welcome to my life**

Alguna vez has tenido esa sensación de no pertenecer a ningún lado. Qué nadie puede entenderte, que nadie comprende que tan complejo es lo que sientes. Esas ganas de querer tener un lugar donde encerrarte para llorar, gritar y destrozar todo a tu paso porque no sabes a dónde escapar, a dónde huir.

Yo puedo decírtelo, pero…¿me comprenderías?...no, verdad.

Ustedes no saben que es sentir un vació por dentro. Sentirte sin rumbo, perdido. Abandonado, despreciado, humillado, desterrado…sin nadie que se compadezca de ti, sin nadie que esté ahí para salvarte.

El deseo de ser otra persona, de ser normal. De dejar de ver cosas que otros no pueden ver. Desear dejar de fingir sonrisas y aparentar una alegría que no sientes. De sentirte solo y vacío.

¿No sabes lo que se siente?

No, realmente no sabes lo que es ver a tu propia madre mintiéndote con descaro en la cara. Ver las miradas de reproche, acusadoras, molestas.

Uno no puede soportarlo por mucho tiempo. Yo no lo pude soportar más…simplemente huí.

Vivir corriendo no es algo que una niña de apenas 14 años pueda hacer fácilmente. Hay muchos peligros. Autos, pervertidos, ladrones, monstruos gigantescos, cabras acosadoras, escases de comida y agua.

Yo no tenía un plan cuando me decidí a huir. Solo quería escapar de esa vida, solo quería encontrar un lugar al cual pertenecer.

Vague, durante mucho tiempo vague. Defendiéndome con un cuchillo de bronce que encontré en un callejón…era lo único que parecía matar a esas cosas monstruosas.

Pero nada pasa como uno suele desear. Por lo menos, nunca me pasa a mí.

Un par de meses después fui capturada. Era un chico asiático quien me atrapo. Traía un extraño parche en un ojo. Pero fue la primera persona que me explico lo que pasaba. Era una mestiza, la hija de algún dios calenturiento y una simple mortal. Por eso no encajaba en ningún lado. Por eso no tenía un lugar al cual pertenecer.

Él, Ethan Nakamura, me ofreció un lugar en donde él vivía. Me dijo que me aliara a Kronos, el titán del tiempo, que iban a castigar a los dioses por ser tan descuidados con sus propios hijos, por no prestarnos atención.

La solución a todos mis problemas estaba ahí, delante de mí. Siendo presentada por ese chico asiático.

Pero yo no acepte.

Yo no bajaría la cabeza ante nadie ni le serviría a nadie que no se lo haya ganado. Tampoco quería creer que era un simple esperma perdido, un error.

Esa misma noche, con miedo absoluto, mire fijamente al cielo sintiéndome algo tonta mientras hablaba.

_-Padre, si de verdad eres un dios, mándame una señal, ayúdame a encontrar un…un camino_

Ethan se rió de mi intento. Me dijo que nunca me responderían, que los dioses no se tomarían la molestia en escucharme.

Un par de horas después un pequeño jabalí rojizo salió de los matorrales mirándome fijamente.

Ethan miro asombrado al animal. Me dio un vistazo antes de soltar un suspiro como si se hubiera cumplido algo que ya sabía.

Me dijo que siguiera al jabalí. Que esa era mi señal. Me dijo que lo mejor era que me diera prisa y no mirara atrás, que, con algo de suerte, podría vivir un día más.

Lo seguí, durante semanas seguí al pequeño animal. Alimentándome solo de los paquetes de oreos y botellas de leche que cada cierto tiempo aparecían en mi camino.

Al final de la tercera semana vi con asombro absoluto como una gran columna de luz azul sobresalía del Empire State, por alguna razón sentí que a partir de ese momento todo estaría bien.

Un par de días después llegue al claro de un bosque, donde había un campamento de niñas.

Una pequeña pelirroja se me acerco. Estaba rodeada de aura poderosa pero cálida a la vez

_-¿Quién eres y cómo encontraste este lugar?-_pregunta con voz antigua

_-Me llamo Casandra, yo…seguí al jabalí-_respondí media dudosa señalando al pequeño animal

Para si sorpresa el jabalí se convirtió en humo rojo que floto hasta posarse en mi cabeza obteniendo la forma de un casco crestado atravesado con una lanza.

_-Una hija de Ares-_murmura la pelirroja_-Puedo ofrecerte un lugar entre mis cazadoras_

_-perdón…-_dije sin comprender del todo

_-Soy Artemisa, la diosa de la caza, únete a nosotras, es una de nuestras hermanas_

Eso fue todo lo que necesite. Las palabras vinieron solas a mi boca. Una suave y áspera voz de un hombre me las susurro levemente.

Había encontrado mi lugar. Por fin tenía un sitio al cual pertenecer…una familia con la cual estar.


End file.
